Hot Chocolate
by Montley
Summary: Arthur comes home from work one night, stressed and exhausted. But is he ready for the surprise in store when he's home?


Hot Chocolate

By Montley

Arthur Weasley's head hurt and his back hurt; stress was eating him alive.

Today, a couple of foolish wizards had broken into a Muggle home and had gotten themselves elecktrucuetid (at least that's how he thought it was spelled), and they had broken countless muggle objects. Of course he had to clean up after them all by himself, and he had to obliviate the muggles' memories of the wizards. He had enough of doing this every single day of his life, but he remained thankful that the wizards had not been Death Eaters. Otherwise he would have had to deal with dead bodies, or be dead himself. At this point he only wanted to return home to his family, especially his very pregnant wife.

He entered his home through the kitchen entrance, and he saw his small, plump wife at the stove, her large, pregnant belly protruding. This was her fourth pregnancy, and her belly was bigger than ever, for she was carrying twins.

"Oh, Arthur!" she exclaimed startled. "I'm so glad you're home!"

They walked towards each other and enveloped each other in a loving hug. Arthur pet Molly's hair and he kissed the top of her head. He worried about her and the kids every day, for fear that Death Eaters would invade his home.

"Why are you still up, Molly?" Arthur asked in concern. "It's well past midnight."

"I just couldn't fall asleep, and I was craving hot chocolate. All the kids are in bed though, fast asleep," Molly answered.

"Everything else is fine with the kids?" Arthur questioned.

"Everything's fine, Arthur. You keep worrying yourself into a panic," Molly scolded, poking his stomach. "Anyway, I feel like these two will be coming any day now." She began stroking her stomach. Arthur put his hand on top of hers, and they smiled at each other.

The teapot began to pipe its squeaky noise, and Molly jumped away from Arthur, turned it off, and poured her hot chocolate and one for Arthur as well. She even added some marshmallows into both of their mugs. They sat at the table and drank the hot chocolates together. Arthur informed Molly what had happened at work that day, and she abhorred it. She hated how stressed he becomes each day, and how late he stays at work every night. His job in one clear term is horrible. She wished that he did not need to have that job, and that he could spend more time with the children. They missed their father during the day.

That was the moment she felt it.

Her water broke.

"Arthur, Arthur!" she groaned, placing her hand on her stomach. "They're coming!"

"THEY'RE COMING!" Arthur shouted. He bounced out of his seat, banging the table towards Molly, and hurried to her. He held her up and escorted her to the fireplace and reached for some floo powder.

"THE KIDS, ARTHUR!" she shrieked.

"Th-the kids! Of course, we can't leave the kids," Arthur babbled, and he ushered Molly to sit down again before he ran upstairs to wake his children.

They were tired and cranky, but with the threat of Death Eaters looming, they could not be left home alone. Bill, Charlie and Percy stomped down the stairs behind their father, who ordered them to go to the fireplace and floo to St. Mungos. Arthur then returned to his groaning wife, and he carefully brought her to the fireplace, flooing to St. Mungos.

* * *

"They're so beautiful," Arthur cooed as he held George Fabian Weasley for the first time. Molly was lying in the hospital bed, exhausted after giving birth, and Arthur was sitting in a chair right next to her. Molly was smiling down at Fred Gideon Weasley, kissing the top of his red-haired head. She was relieved that the pain was over, and that she was finally able to hold and see her beloved babies. With each child added to her family she grew happier and happier, filling with more love for her family, including more love for the father

"We do good, Arthur, we do good," Molly said, her throat swelling and tears precipitating out of her eyes from happiness.

"We certainly do," he replied, and it was impossible for him to remove the wide grin locked on his joyful face.

"Now, I never finished my hot chocolate," Molly laughed.

"I promise you'll get boatloads when we're home again," Arthur assured. He leaned towards Molly and they shared a kiss, careful not to bump Fred and George's heads together.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, George," Fred announced to his brother, raising his mug of hot chocolate in the air.

"Happy Birthday, Fred," George added, raising his own and they shared a cheers.

"Why do we like hot chocolate so much?" Fred asked curiously as he took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"I have absolutely no idea," George replied, dropping a few marshmallows into his mug.


End file.
